


The Black Sisters (Art)

by Ladybird_Sparrow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Art, Digital Art, Digital Painting, Gen, Prompt Fic, The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, sorta - Freeform, the black sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-19 06:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 284
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22172935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladybird_Sparrow/pseuds/Ladybird_Sparrow
Summary: Fanart of the three sisters from The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. And a little bit of plot.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	The Black Sisters (Art)

When I was still seriously stuck with Drarry and was too afraid to write stories, I had this thirst for a Black Sisters fic centered around them. It never went anywhere tho, but the bit of plot went something like this...

Their parents were killed when they were still in Hogwarts and their aunt Dorea won their custody. The three of them got burned off too on the Black family tree tapestry. Bellatrix was still a bit crazy but not as canon crazy. She's a handful but Dorea and her family kept her under control. Andromeda still kept her family's tradition and belief in her heart but was having this complicated feelings about a muggle-born and Bella's being a bitch about it. And Narcissa was the sweet little sister who everyone loves. And she would always snitch them to their aunt when a fight was about to start. Somehow, because of the connection with Dorea and her husband, they became friends with the Potters. Then years past and the Dark Lord gained more power. Narcissa Black got pregnant from a one night stand with Lucius Malfoy. Malfoy's family doesn't want to associate with blood traitors and Lucius left her. He didn't acknowledge their child. Meanwhile, the Dark Lord still attacked the Potters but managed to get Harry from Sirius Black. And then...they raised Harry and Draco, the three of them together. 

= w=;;; Yeah that's all I got for this plot.

For this art tho...I had planned to draw a shooting star animation and constellation twinkling on their skirts, that's why it's so big. It's still beyond me to create high-quality gifs atm and so the idea was shelved for the time being.


End file.
